Follow the Moon
by Meikana
Summary: Ed and Al come across a strange girl with powers that are unlike an alchemist's. She holds a deadly past, which she is trying to escape. Can Ed and Al help her before it’s too late? PLEASE REVIEW! Chapt. 10!
1. Play with fire & get burned

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA so don't sue! This is my first story so sorry for OCC-ness! R & R please!

Summary: Ed and Al come across a strange girl with powers that are unlike an alchemist. She holds a deadly past, which she is trying to escape. Can Ed and Al help her before it's too late?

A young girl walks into central and looks around the town curiously, searching the faces of people that walk by her. Her hair blew in the light breeze and she brushed the strands in her face behind her ears. She wore a dark blue tank top and black pants with her boots. She had a black jacket wrapped around her waist. A scar can be seen on the left side of her back. The girl crossed her arms across her chest as she walked past buildings and people. Her stomach grumbled which made her realize how hungry she was but she had no money for food. She shrugged the noise off and kept walking.

Ed lifted his head from the ground as he looked up the young girl walking toward the library caught his eye. Seeing as he had nothing else better to do as of yet he decided to follow the newcomer, never having seen her around before. Without saying anything, Ed silently walked off. Al looked over at his brother with confusion and quickly followed him.

"Brother, where are you going?" Al asked

"Wait here Al" Ed replied, continuing to walk "I just need to check something. I won't be long"

Ed made his way to the library. Walking in he looked around the place and saw her take book and walk towards one of the corners in the back. Ed slowly made his way over to her. As Ed sat down across from her, he noticed the book she was reading was just about basic alchemy. He only looked at her, studying her wondering why he sensed something different about her. She looked from her book from time to time taking glances of him. He had a red coat on and his blonde hair was tied back. His eyes were golden colored. Of course, she soon grew tired of his incessant staring and not saying a single word.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" she said and returned her attention back to her book.

"Sorry, name's Edward Elric maybe you've heard of me? The full metal alchemist." Ed said, "You're reading about basic alchemy"

"Saiki, I have heard of you and bragging gets you no where. And no, I'm reading how to teach pigs to dance…besides it's just to pass time until my train comes" Saiki replied sarcastically

"Hey I'm just trying to make "friendly" conversation" Ed replied with a glare.

"I don't want a friend nor do I need any" the girl replied slamming the book down on the table and somehow it burst into flames. Ed got up from his chair, his eyes wide. She quickly put the fire out before the book got to damaged, slightly burning her hand in the process.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked but received no answer.

"Now how do I pay for this when I don't even have enough money for food" Saiki mumbled to herself holding the slightly crisped book. Ed walked over to her and took the book from her placing it on the table. He clapped his hands and then touched the book. Returning it back to its original form.

"You were saying?" Ed said.

"Bragging gets you no where…but thanks" she replied and went to put the book back. Saiki walked back ignoring the stinging in her hand as she walked back. She intended to walk past Ed when he grabbed her arm.

"You should get that bandaged, so it doesn't get any worse," he said.

Saiki glared at him noting that he was a foot taller than her.

"I'll be fine" she replied coldly and brushed past him wincing as her hand accidentally hit his arm.

"Really?" he asked knowing that she had hit his automail arm. She only kept walking towards the exit. Ed jogged to catch up to her as she walked outside.

Al stood up as he saw his brother come out of the library and walking beside a girl. He ran to catch up to them.

"Brother?" Al asked stopping in front of them. Saiki glared at both of them.

"If you'll excuse me" she said and walked in the direction of the train.

"What happened?" Al asked as he watched the strange girl walk away.

"I'm not quite sure how she did it but she caught a book on fire and burned herself but refuses to get it bandaged. Stubborn girl…" Ed replied glaring and crossing his arms. Al went to catch up to the girl.

"Al! Just let her go" Ed yelled.

"She needs medical attention" Al replied.

Al caught to her and tapped her on the shoulder and hoped that his appearance wouldn't freak her out. She turned towards him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Now what?" she yelled angrily.

"Please won't you consider getting your hand taken care of?" Al asked as kindly as he could.

"How do you suppose I pay for it? With rocks?" she replied, "I don't exactly have any money, not even to buy food!"

By this time Ed had decided to join the two.

"We could pay for you couldn't we brother?" Al asked Ed as he arrived.

"Fine" he said but still held a glare towards Saiki.

Saiki crossed her arms and stared at the two before sighing dropping her arms to her side and was about to give in when the train sounded to leave.

_'Saved by the bell!' _Saiki thought.

"That's my train and I'd rather not miss it" Saiki said.

"Let us come with you" Al said.

"You're kidding right" she asked they didn't realize the danger they'd be in if they accompanied her.

"Just to get your hand bandaged and not to mention you look like you could use some food" Ed replied.

The whistle sounded again. Saiki took off for the train with just a "whatever". The brothers looked at each and decided to follow her.

The trio made it to the train just as it was getting ready to leave the station. Saiki made her way to the back of the train and sat down by the window. Ed sat down beside her and Al sat across from the two. Saiki stared out at the scenery that was passing them by. Her stomach growled once more.

"Here..." Altrailed offand handed her a piece of fruit; she took it graciously only giving a nod.

"It's Saiki" she replied beforetaking a bite.

They continued to sit in silence as the minutes passed by along with the scenery. The train car door opened a few moments later revealing a tall male figure standing in the doorway. He had a black shirt on and jeans, his brunette hair was spiked up and he held a long dagger in one hand. His head shifted to both sides of the car as if searching for someone.

Author's Notes: Ending the first chapter with a cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me whether I should continue or not.


	2. The plot thickens

AN: Here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

The Stone Wolf Alchemist – Thank you for your review you were the only one nice enough to review! This should fill you in some.

Saiki saw the man walked through the doorway and immediately sank down into her seat. She wished she had the power to just disappear but unfortunately for her and the other two, she didn't. Although she could create an illusion that no one was sitting there if she concentrated hard enough and the two didn't talk. The thought made her narrow her eyes. What would she say?

This guy is hunting me and if you shut up long enough for me to create an illusion in case he walks back here to make him believe we're not here and you might live as well.

'_Yeah right'_ she thought bitterly as he walked closer and she sank further down.

Ed looked over at Saiki curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

She didn't answer him and only stared at the approaching man. Ed turned his head to look at what she was looking at and saw the man walking towards them then looked back questionably at Saiki. He was just about to reach them when one of the train personnel walked out and stopped the man from discovering them asking him to return to his seat. Saiki blew out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and pulled herself back up in her seat.

"Did you know that guy?" Ed asked.

Saiki turned her head away.

"Saiki?" Al asked.

"_He must have followed me onto the train…'_ Saiki thought.

"Are you gonna answer?" Ed asked sounding impatient.

"It's none of your god damn business!" she replied angrily.

Ed gulped when he saw her eyes flash from blue to a raging red then back to blue.

The rest of the ride was quiet, Ed and Al sat without making a sound and Saiki only stared out the window at the passing scenery. After the train came to a stop Saiki quickly took off running as fast as she could to get off.

"Hey wait!' Al said.

Ed and Al both ran to catch up to her. As they jumped off the train they saw her being held against the train by…

"It's that same guy!" Al yelled.

Saiki struggled against his grip but to no avail instead he grabbed her burnt hand and smirked evilly.

"Playing with fire have you Saiki?" he said with that smug smirk.

"You know what they say, play with fire and your going to get burned!" she replied grabbing his arm and burned his flesh.

Al managed to tackle the man away from Saiki and Ed grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him as they ran. Al was able to catch up with them.

The man stood up but made no advance to go after them. He'd get what he wanted from her soon enough as he held up a bloody dagger.

'_You won't be able to escape me for long, Saiki. It's only a matter of time' _His voice ran in her head.

Saiki shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. She wanted him out of her head; she nearly stumbled as Ed continued to pull her with them. They ran into an alleyway and stopped to catch their breath. Saiki leaned against the wall letting herself slide downward to sit down and reached up to the side of her neck and felt the wet liquid that was blood. It wasn't that big of a cut but it was deep enough to bleed.

Ed quickly tore a piece of his red coat off and put it on her neck making sure to apply pressure.

"Al, stay with her I'll go get help." Ed said letting her take over and ran out of the alley. Al kneeled down beside her.

"Don't worry brother will be back soon" Al said.

"I'll be fine" Saiki said as she struggled to get up but was kept down by the dizziness.

"You shouldn't try to get up." Al said.

It didn't take long for Ed to come back with someone that could help. Though her bleeding had stopped and was somewhat clotting Saiki was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Don't worry you'll be okay" a calm and soothing female voice was all she heard before drifting off into the darkness.

Saiki woke up hours later when the day had turned to night. She was laying a bed; she lifted a hand up to her neck to see it had been bandaged as well as her hand. Saiki looked around the room, which felt strangely familiar to her, but she didn't know why. The door opened and the two Elrics walked in relief fell over his face and she was pretty sure his brother felt the same way. A woman also joined them.

"Glad to see you have awaken." She said with a smile.

The woman walked over to her with a bowl of water and a rag. She dipped the rag in and wiped her forehead gently.

"You might not remember but you put up one heck of a struggle" she said with a laugh "you'll be fine though"

"Um…thank you…" Saiki began to say.

"Aimee" she replied putting the rag in the bowl. She stood up and gave her a smile before nodding to the two boys and leaving the room. Saiki sat up in the bed and looked at the approaching boys.

"His name is Xaviar" Saiki said already knowing what they were going to ask.

"Why's he after you?" Ed asked.

"You've seen why he's after me…" she answered

"But that's not all you can do is it?" Al said she simply shook her head.

"So he wants to use your powers" Ed stated

"Sorta…" Saiki replied, "He just wants my powers…"

"You mean…" Ed started

"He has a dagger that can pretty much strip me of my powers and in the process…" She trailed off but Al finished.

"He'd kill you" Al finished.

"Well then Al and I just won't let that happen" Ed said looking down at the ground.

"No, it goes farther back than that…he isn't just trying to kill me, he'll kill anybody who gets in his way" Saiki informed

"We can take care of ours-" Ed started to boast.

"No! He killed my younger sister right in front of me! As well as my mother!" Saiki yelled looking down at the white sheet that covered her and gripping them tightly.

Ed and Al didn't say anything, they couldn't. They could see tears damp the sheet.

"They were killed because of me, anyone who even gets near me is in danger" she said.

"We don't care…we'll help you any way we can" Ed said.

"And we're pretty stubborn too so it'll do you no good to try and talk us out of it" Al added.

Saiki looked at the two and sighed in defeat. She didn't like the fact that she had to be stuck with them but there was no point in arguing if they were going to still come along anyhow. Feeling as well enough she was going to get Saiki got out of bed. She put on her shoes, grabbed her coat and headed towards the door.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into" she said with a whisper.

AN: Chapter 2 is done! There's a little info for ya! Reviews very much appreciated! Otherwise I'll figure there's no need to continue.


	3. Building a wall

A/N: Here's the chapter and thank-you's to go with it! 

**Edward's-love: thanks for the review!**

**The Stone Wolf Alchemist: yay! You reviewed again! **

**I love athrun: here's your update**

**DrAgOnLuVeR88: I updated dammit! lol**

The trio walked down the stairs to see a waiting Aimee.

"Won't you three stay for dinner?" she asked with a smile.

Ed looked towards Saiki who remained quiet then back at Aimee and nodded.

"Sure, we could use a little food" Ed replied

Saiki was about to interrupt and say no but instead she gave him a glare. Aimee walked into the kitchen and began making the food. Saiki calmly walked past the brothers and out the door. Ed followed her thinking she was heading off on her own again but was relieved when she decided to sit down on the steps. Night had settled fast upon them.

Ed closed the front door and proceeded to plant himself down beside her. Saiki looked away from him and lifted her hand up to her neck and winced in pain. It was too close for comfort and she was afraid of what would happen if they had another encounter with Xaviar.

"You shouldn't mess with it" Ed interrupted her train of thought.

"Bite me" she replied harshly.

"Hey we saved your life! You should be happy that you're still alive" Ed responded angrily.

"You should have just let me die!" Saiki shouted standing up and getting ready to make a run for it.

Ed grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving.

"I've already seen my share of death…and despite your callous attitude I still think you're a good person underneath it all. That's why we couldn't let you die" Ed replied letting her arm go and he began to walk back inside the house.

Saiki didn't move and only watched him go into the house. She held her arm at the same spot where he had grabbed her just moments before. Saiki sighed and proceeded to go into the house and joined them for dinner.

Everyone ate quietly and the tension in the room was thick enough to suffocate anyone. After they had finished Saiki left the table without a single word. Aimee asked if they would like to stay since it was night. Ed and Al accepted the offer and thanks for the food to Aimee before following Saiki outside. They found standing leaning by the steps with her arms crossed. She was looking at the night sky.

"Saiki?" Al asked, "What're you looking at"

"The stars and the moon" she replied quietly.

The boys followed her eyes towards the sky. It was a surprisingly calmly effect, taking in the beauty of the night sky. The trio remained quiet for a while before Saiki started to sneak off but Al caught up to her, along with Ed.

"Aimee said we can stay with her for a while" Al informed her.

"Oh yay…" Saiki replied with sarcasm.

She had already decided there was no point in arguing not to mention she didn't really want to be sleeping outside. Saiki also didn't really feel going inside just yet either. She watched them go to walk into the house and decided to walk under a fairly tall tree that was beside the house, calmly sitting, bringing her knees up to her chin and start getting lost in thought.

Saiki didn't notice that Ed has situated himself down beside her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She shivered and soon realized that the temperature had dropped and had gotten really cold. Saiki froze when some warm was draped over her shoulders. It was a blanket.

"Aimee thought you'd be cold, she was right. You've been out here for an hour and it's getting colder. You should come in…" Ed said.

For once, Saiki didn't argue with him. She was too cold and didn't realize how drained she had become as she stood up and walked with him into the house.

"You can use the extra room upstairs." Aimee said as they walked in.

Saiki nodded and walked upstairs, Ed and Al stayed downstairs with Aimee.

Saiki opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. She let the blanket drop off her as she sat down on the bed. The ominous silence was making her feel uncomfortable, like there was something watching her from outside the window. Saiki laid down on the bed and hoped that she was just being paranoid. The door creaked open making her sit up. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was only Ed.

"Mind if I come in" He asked apprehensively.

"You kinda already are in and we're going to be sharing this room anyways" Saiki blatantly said.

Ed walked over to the second bed and laid down on it putting his arms underneath his head and stared at the ceiling in thought. Saiki turned her body around to look at him questionably. He had closed his eyes and if he hadn't said anything she would have thought he had fallen asleep.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Ed asked jokingly, even with his eyes closed he could feel her presence staring at him. Saiki just scoffed at his rephrasing of her question. Instead of answering him, she laid down on her side still facing him.

Ed opened his eyes continuing to look at the ceiling "that scar on your back I take it's from Xaviar" Ed commented. He expected her to come back with a "thank-you captain obvious" answer but much to his surprise she didn't.

"Yeah…" she replied hesitantly, Ed turned his head to the side to look at her "I took it for my sister but it still didn't save her…"

Ed's heart tightened, he would do anything to protect Al. If anything ever happened to him Ed would never forgive himself for it.

"I'm you tried your best" Ed consoled.

Saiki glared at him "it wasn't enough" and turned her body away from. Ed got up off the bed and walked over to where she lay kneeling down in front of her, he took her hand, which she quickly retracted. Ed only sighed defeated.

"I have a younger sibling too, I know how you feel." Ed lowered his eyes to the ground "I'd do anything to protect him" he said.

Saiki looked at him and lifted her hand stopping midway putting it back down before she raised it again shakily and placed it upon his. Ed lifted his head and looked at her with a slight smile.

Saiki the removed her hand and stood up. Ed stood to meet her.

"I'm getting a drink" Saiki said but was overcome with fatigue and nearly fainted. Ed put an arm around her gently laid her back on the bed.

"Or…maybe not…" she replied quietly.

"I'll get you some water" Ed replied and exited the room. Saiki nodded and closed her eyes.

When Ed returned with the glass of water he found that she had fallen asleep. Instead, he placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled the covers over her. Ed then went over to his bed and got ready for sleep.

A/N: Aww…is there some softness in Saiki? Or was it just a one time thing that she won't do again? Hehe! This chapter was later than usual because of evil writer's block. Hope ya enjoyed it enough to leave a review! smiles


	4. Old Memories

-secret-destination- Thanks for the review! It took me a while but here's the update!

shanksgirl 18 – Don't worry I was already planning on doing lusty chapter! Lol!

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay for anyone who is even still reading this. Here's the next chapter and the 5th chapter should soon follow depending on reviews. Enjoy!

Saiki's eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up in the bed realizing she had been covered up as she did. Turning her head to the side she looked to the nightstand seeing the glass of water had been placed there beside a clock. It read 12 AM. Groggily Saiki rubbed her eyes and looked to the bed beside hers to see the alchemist sleeping calmly. His metal brother slept against the wall.

Saiki crawled out of the bed and realized the warmth she was leaving behind and tugged at the jacket that was still tied around her waist and preceded to put it on once she got it loose. Quietly, Saiki tiptoed towards the window and stared out over the town. Turning around she tiptoed towards the door placing her hand on the doorknob and gently twisted it open; hoping at the same time the door didn't creak too loud and wake either of the Elrics.

Saiki slipped quietly through the half opened door, walking downstairs and silently making her way out the front door. A gentle breeze blew past her as she stepped out onto the porch and continued down the steps. She continued to follow a road into town where she stopped and saw a shadowy figure standing against a building. He was looking towards the ground with one foot bent up against the wall and his arms were crossed so that his hair fell forward making it difficult for her to get a good look at his face. Cautiously, Saiki inched closer to the individual.

"Hello?" she asked slightly taking a step back.

"It's alright, you can come closer" the male responded looking up from the ground to look at her.

Saiki walked closer to him and as she got closer to the man she realized, she recognized him.

"Orin?" she asked.

"Last time I checked that was still my name" he replied with a smirk.

"It's been a long time…." Saiki replied.

"Too long" Orin said walking to stand facing her.

Saiki didn't reply. Orin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. At first, she didn't do anything but stand there before the realization of just how long it had really been since she last saw him had been. Saiki returned the hug.

Saiki ended the hug and stepped back from Orin.

"What brings you back here?" Orin asked.

Saiki looked around and back at Orin.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she asked, Orin nodded in response.

Ed mumbled something in his sleep as he tossed and turned in the bed before sitting straight up, his eyes wide and searching. Only when he sighted his brother's metal form against the wall did he somewhat relax. He looked over to where Saiki was sleeping to find her not sleeping; in fact she wasn't even in the room.

"Al…Al…" Ed whispered.

"What is it brother?" Al asked

"Saiki's gone" he replied, getting out of bed and grabbed for his red coat. As he walked heading for the door Ed looked out the window and saw Saiki and some guy outside, Saiki followed the man. Ed hurriedly raced out the door, downstairs and outside with Al trailing behind him.

Ed managed to catch up to them before they disappeared.

"Saiki!" Ed yelled.

Saiki sighed and turned around to face the blonde haired alchemist. He stopped in front of her panting; Al came up behind him as well.

"What the hell are you doing out here? And who's that guy?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep and he's an old friend, Orin" Saiki answered.

Ed crossed his arms, sighing and looked from Saiki to the man questionably.

"You can trust him Ed" Saiki said reading his facial expression, Ed snorted.

Saiki rolled her eyes and followed Orin back to his house with Ed and Al following behind. Ed didn't trust the guy one bit and didn't like that Saiki seemed to be so trusting of him.

Orin then led them back to his house. Although, it was a fairly small house they did have two floors. Orin led them to the kitchen to sit down and talk. As they followed a woman walked over to them, actually she walked over to Saiki. The woman was taller then Saiki with short brown hair and was wearing a dark blue dress. She hugged Saiki and Saiki returned the hug.

"It's so good to see you again" the woman said as she looked at her.

"You too Tzipora" Saiki replied nodding and motioned to Ed and Al "and I'm sure you've heard of the Elric brothers, Ed and Al" she continued.

"Yes, you boys certainly have built a reputation for yourselves haven't you?" Tzipora said, "Can I fix you some tea?"

The three nodded and sat down at the table with Orin. Tzipora began fixing the tea as they began to talk. Ed looked at Orin suspiciously when he reached in his pocket. He took out a silver star-shaped locket and passed it over to Saiki.

"You forgot this when you left us" Orin simply said.

Saiki hesitantly opened the locket, which revealed a picture of her, her mother, and sister. Her father had died a couple months after her sister was born. Although, she couldn't remember who had taken the picture, they asked Orin make a locket for Saiki and her sister. Letting out a sigh and holding back tears she closed the locket and put it around her neck. With a simple thank you Saiki asked to be excused and went upstairs.

"What was in the locket?" Al asked as he looked at Saiki's retreating figure.

"Her family" Tzipora replied sitting down and giving them some tea.

"What happened?" Ed asked

"If she hasn't told you, then it's not my place to tell you" Orin replied sipping his tea.

Ed leaned back in his chair with a glare and crossed his arms. Al shook his metal head at his brother.

"Give her some time Ed" Al said.

"Trust me, Saiki can be very protective of herself" Orin informed.

There was a moment of silence until it was interrupted by a shuffle upstairs.

Author's Notes: Phew! It's about damn time! Sort of a cliffie eh? So hopefully, that'll mean more reviews? Smiles


	5. No More Leaving

**Here's the new chapter! Reviews are needed for me to even think of continuing! Enjoy and leave a review please!**

**White Alchemist Tay: Why didn't you review before? Well if it's a good thing I hope this story does just that. Angst is usually my thing**

**Uweyen: I guess I'm evil then**

Ed and Al looked at each other and then at Orin who had the same worried look on his face as they did. Orin told Tzipora to stay downstairs before the three males ran up the stairs. They ran to the door that the noise was coming from only to find out it was locked, Orin swiftly kicked it open.

As they searched the room they saw a tall, hulky figure looming over Saiki's limp form on the floor. He had dropped a dagger beside her body and in his left hand was holding a small musical pipe. Orin and Al ran to Saiki's body as Ed clapped his hands making a blade appear and charged at Xavier. Xavier dodged Ed's advances and kicked him in the stomach then raised his leg slamming it down on the back of his back when he tried to get up.

"Brother!" Al yelled and punched Xavier in the face. Xavier jumped back when Ed swiped at him.

Saiki was beginning to come to when Xavier raised his flute and began to play a siren-like tune. It didn't seem to affect Ed, Al, or Orin but to her it was hypnotizing. Sitting up Saiki covered her ears trying to block out the music.

Orin tried to calm her down, not entirely sure what he could do though. Ed and Al became distracted by her behavior as well giving Xavier an opportunity. Xavier stopped playing and punched Ed grabbing his automail arm and using immortal strength crushed it before he had time to react then kicked his legs from under him. Ed did a half back flip to avoid falling and punched Xavier in the face while Al kicked him in the stomach. Xavier then sent Al flying into a wall.

Saiki stood up shakily seeing Xavier preparing to throw an energy ball at Ed she ignored Orin's warnings. Absentmindedly, she picked up the dagger that had been dropped and was about to go after Xavier. Orin stood up beside grabbing her arm and trying to pull her with him. Xavier stopped his attack and began playing the flute again when he noticed Saiki stand up. Saiki covered her ears again, squeezed her eyes shut and bent down.

"Saiki!" Ed yelled limping over to her.

"We need to get her out of here!" Orin said and continued to try to get her out of the room but it was to no avail, she wouldn't budge.

Suddenly Saiki shoved both of them away from her only taking a glimpse of Ed. He froze when he saw that her eyes had turned completely black. Orin tried to grab for her arm but she turned to quickly and used the dagger to stab him in the chest. Xavier had already made his escape but she could still hear the melody. Orin grabbed his bleeding chest and fell to the ground, coughing.

Al just stood there looking at Saiki and Ed slowly backed up.

The melody suddenly stopped. Saiki blinked a few times her eyes change back to their lilac-like color. Her eyes became wide as she looked from Orin to her bloodied hands. Her legs began to convulse and she fell to her knees next to Orin.

"Orin…I-I…" she couldn't even make a sentence.

Orin suddenly grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

"It's not…your…fault" he said, "Xavier's to blame…not you…"

"Look at my hands…" Saiki replied grimly.

Tzipora opened the door and gasped when she saw her husband bleeding on the floor and quickly rushed to his side.

"It was Xavier" Orin said before she could even ask, "the blood stains…are going to be…hell to clean up…" Tzipora couldn't help but let out a laugh how he could joke in a situation like this.

Tzipora then went to quickly go get a first aid kit.

Orin squeezed Saiki's hand again and smiled.

"Ed, Al, take good care of her…she's really a good girl once you get to know her…" Orin said nodding toward the elder Elric who nodded in return "you guys should get out of here and to somewhere safer…I'll be fine Saiki…" he took a deep breath "don't blame yourself"

Saiki nodded somewhat eyes filled with unshed tears.

Tzipora returned with the kit and proceeded to tend to Orin's wound and smiled at the trio.

"He'll be fine…he's tough" she continued her attention towards Saiki "just like you…now get going and kick Xavier's ass for us"

Saiki nodded standing up. First she cleaned her hands off and walked with Ed downstairs, Al trailing behind.

But once they were out the door Saiki took of in a sprint without a word. Wanting to get as far away from everyone as fast as she could.

"Saiki!" Al yelled and watched as Ed ran after her.

Although his automail was busted Ed was still able to tackle her to theground and held her arm down with his good arm. He tried not to hurt her but he had to get his point across that she couldn't run away from her guilt. Saiki struggled but didn't want to injure him further then he already was but she still gave him a death glare.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

"You think you can just run away and not have to worry about your guilt? It's hardly that simple" Ed said keeping her pinned down "why do you keep shutting everyone out? We're only trying to help!" he added.

"I don't need anyone's help! I don't want anybody getting in my way!" Saiki replied

Ed loosened his grip on her arm slightly "You think that keeping people out of your life will keep them safe from Xavier? Do you think that they will be safe if he gets what he wants?"

Saiki looked away from him

"It also keeps me from getting attached to people…" Saiki whispered just loud enough for Ed to hear.

Ed let go of her and sat back letting her sit up.

"You think you're the only one walking around with guilt?" Ed said in a low, serious tone. His head hung low and his bangs covered his face.

"I carry my guilt with me everyday…" Ed said, as he took out his pocket watch flipping it open for a few seconds before closing it again. Saiki could only get a glance at it but not enough to see what was written on it.

"It's my fault Al doesn't have a body" Saiki interrupting him inching closer to sit beside him without realizing it "you did a human transmutation…" she responded more as a comment.

"Trying to bring our mom back to life" Ed added.

Abruptly, Ed stood up and turned his back to her as if he was about to walk back towards an awaiting Al.

"If you want to be on your own then I won't stop you. Good luck at defeating Xavier and I hope you succeed…" Ed continued "we've got to go back home and get fixed" he nodded to his missing arm.

Saiki blinked as he began to walk away from her and got up so quickly she got a little lightheaded from the rush and nearly ran into Ed. Saiki grabbed his hand absently and blushed slightly as did Ed but neither let the other's hand go.

"Should we go back to Aimee's?" Saiki asked cautiously

"Just for the rest of the night then we should catch the next train to Resembool (sp?)" Ed replied.

They made their way back as silently as they could. Al sat against one wall and Ed got into bed. Saiki made her way to her own bed.

Guilt was washing over her though she tried hard to not let it get to her.

"It wasn't your fault…he was controlling you with that instrument" Ed commented breaking the silence.

"No…it was still me…that evil is inside of me…" Saiki trailed off and climbed into her bed without another word.

"Aimee's gonna be wondering what the hell happened to me" Ed half-joked changing the subject.

"Have fun explaining that to her" Saiki replied with a yawn afterwards and slowly began to fall asleep.

**That's it! I know I suck at trying to write any kind of action scenes…hopefully I get more reviews! PLEASE! Otherwise I'll stop updating.**


	6. A Familiar Nightmare

**shanksgirl: Patience grasshopper! I'll write that chapter soon hopefully! thanks for reviewing!**

**dragon of the water: Thanks for the review!**

**Author's Notes: 203 hits and only 2 reviews? pouts well at least I know people were reading...anyways here be the next chapter!**

_The clatter of boots echoed through the street as two young girls ran down the street the elder one pulling the younger girl along with her. They were both tired and were on the verge of collapsing but neither stopped running. The elder sister was dress in black pants and t-shirt; her sister had a black skirt with a white long-sleeve shirt, her blonde hair in a ponytail._

_The two stopped by an alley unable to will themselves to run anymore. Suddenly Saiki was grabbed by the darkness a knife held against her throat._

_"Sister!" yelled the younger sibling._

_"Give me your powers and I'll let your sister live" Xavier's cold voice fell upon her ears._

_"Go to hell!" Saiki yelled flipping him over her shoulder and pressing a hand against his chest sending a wave of electricity throughout his body. A current that no human could withstand, only they weren't dealing with anything resembling a human...not anymore._

_"Run" Saiki said grabbing her sisters' arm and pulling her along._

_They were on the run again..._

_"Trying to escape eh?" Xavier said as he advanced towards Hitori but Saiki ran back in time to push her out of the way feeling the sting as the knife penetrated its into her back_

Saiki let out a yell, thrashing about before finally falling out of bed. She could hear footsteps rushing up the steps as the door swung open hitting the wall. Ed and Al both rushed inside the room. Ed hurried over to Saiki as she tried to get up. The glass had broken when she fell and he could see a cut on her arm from a shard. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face, her breathing was in short gasps and she was frantically searching around the room flinching at every movement especially when Ed tried to make an advance to calm her down.

"Saiki, it's okay...there's no one here to hurt you...we're not going to let that happen" Ed said reaching to touch her arm "Al go get a couple bandages" he told Al

"Okay" Al replied nodding and exited the room quickly.

Ed pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly and protectively with his good arm. Saiki clinged to him like her life depended on it. Ed helped her up onto the bed away from any more glass shards. Saiki inched her back against the headboard, pulling her legs close to her and putting her arms around them. She hid her face in her knees.

"Saiki..." Ed said, "What did you dream..."

"My sister's death..." her muffled voice replied.

Saiki raised her head and looked over the edge of the bed "I should clean that up..." she mumbled

"Don't worry about it I can get it" Ed replied getting down on the floor and picking up the shards. Saiki bent over the edge of the bed and helped him. They both reached for the same piece of glass and froze looking at each other. Ed began to lean his face closer to hers, as did Saiki...

The sound of metal clanking up the stairs separated them back to picking the shards.

_"Al always has impeccable timing"_ Ed thought sarcastically.

_"It's for the best that we didn't..."_ Saiki thought as she looked at the pieces of glass in her hand.

"I have the first aid kit brother" Al said walking over to the bed.

"Thanks Al" Ed replied taking some bandages out and helped bandaged Saiki's arm up.

"Brother, we should catch the train soon so you can get Winry to fix your automail" Al commented.

"You're probably right" Ed replied "Are you sure you're okay?" Ed asked Saiki who nodded hesitantly

"Let's go" she replied putting on her boots and helping get rid of the rest of glass before they said their goodbyes to Aimee and made a run for the train station.

They made it onto the train just as it was about to leave the station

"Next stop Risembol!" Al said happily.

Saiki felt less then enthusiastic about it and just stared out the window.

"Mew" Al looked to see a white kitten sitting in the aisle.

"Don't even think about it Al" Ed said as stretched his arm closing his eyes.

"I wasn't brother!" Al said innocently "I'll just go find the owner"

"I'll help you Al" Saiki said standing up; she didn't really want to stay alone with Ed after earlier and besides she need to move a little.

"Thanks!" Al replied and the two went off looking.

Ed just snorted, resting his arm to his side, as he heard them take the kitten and go off searching.

Al and Saiki walked through to the next car asking if anybody lost a kitten but hadn't found anyone that did. Saiki was cuddling the kitten in her arms, she much preferred interacting with animals rather then with people.

"Brother was really worried about you" Al said as they walked. Saiki looked at him but said nothing and continued to pet the kitten.

"I think Ed really likes you" Al added as they made their way to the last car, Saiki still remained silent.

"Can we keep the kitten if we don't find the owner?" Saiki asked avoiding both of Al comments.

"Brother would probably object to it though…" Al started.

"Who cares what he says" Saiki interrupted abruptly.

They made their way back to their seats; Saiki still had the kitten and had sat down beside Al instead of Ed. He glared when they had returned with the kitten.

"Al I thought you were going to give the back" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone we asked said they didn't lose a kitten" Al replied "please brother let's just keep it!"

Ed fumed but decided to let it slide when saw the kitten had fallen asleep in Saiki's lap.

"Just until we get to Winry's" he conceded.

After that Ed and Al played cards to past the time with Ed cheating so he'd win every time. Saiki was staring out the window.

Finally the train pulled into Risembol and the trio plus kitten got off the train and headed for Winry's house. This time Al had the kitten and was petting her with Ed walking beside him. Saiki had let herself trail behind them.

"_It looks like a nice town to live in…"_ she thought and it faintly reminded her of her own little town. This place seemed familiar to her.

"Hey are you coming?" Ed asked. She looked to see that they were far ahead and quickly jogged to catch up to them.

They finally arrived at the Rockbells.

BANG!

Ed fell backwards to the ground with a hefty wrench lying beside him and lump forming on his head. He sat up holding his aching head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Ed yelled fuming.

"YOU BREAKING YOUR AUTOMAIL YET AGAIN EDWARD!" A very angry Winry shouted back from the balcony.

Winry sighed and put her hands on her hips and motioned for them to come in.

Al gave Saiki the kitten before helping his brother up and walking inside.

'_Why's it feel like I've been here before?'_ Saiki thought to herself.

**A/N: Dun...dun...dun! I kinda felt like I was ignoring Al so added more of him in this chapter! Don't know when the next chapter is going to come out...so you'll just have wait! mwahahahahhahah! sarcasm yes the suspense is just killing you! PLEASE REVIEW it helps me not procrastinate as much and update more!**


	7. Lust or Love?

**Author's Notes: insert warning here This chapter contains scene of sexual situations, reader discretion is advised. lol And also some more info about Saiki's past that you probably wouldn't have figured -smirks- Enjoy!**

**shanksgirl18: Hopefully this chapter makes up for cutting you off! heh heh!**

**dragon of the water: there's more kitty cuteness in this chapter for you!**

**shuga high obsessed: I was tempted to make competition between them but I'm lazy! hehe**

**Shida San: Is that a good thing?**

**Uweyen: -points and laughs-**

"You can come inside you know"

Saiki turned around to see a smiling blonde girl walking up to her. She was the person who had thrown the wrench at Ed.

"I guess I kinda got lost in the scenery..." Saiki replied nervously and scratched her head "you must be Winry" she added.

"Yes I am! Kinda makes me wonder what Edward has said about me" Winry joked.

Saiki smiled "he didn't say anything bad!"

"That's good then!" Winry laughed "we should get back to the house so I can begin working on Ed's automail yet again...do you know how he broke it?" she asked.

Saiki froze; Winry noticed her face paling before she looked down at her hands.

"I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me" Winry said as they walked into the house.

They walked into the live room where Ed and Al were sitting on the couch and Pinako was also with them. She looked over towards Winry and Saiki and smiled at the new guest.

"Well, this is a surprise" she said "you've grown a lot haven't you Saiki?"

Everybody in the room froze and Ed nearly fell off the couch. Saiki gave a confused look towards the old woman.

"How do you know me?" Saiki asked.

Pinako chuckled "it seems none of you remember"

"You were all very young when Saiki moved here with her mother and sister. I believe Winry and Ed were 5 and Alphonse and Saiki 4. You all played together." She explained

It was all starting to come back to her now. That's the reason why it felt so familiar when she got here. It seemed everyone had changed since then so no wonder she didn't recognize Ed or Al and the same with them. She reached for the locket around her neck and opened it revealing the picture of her family on the left side and there was another picture of her, her sister, Ed, Al, and Winry. Why had she blocked out this part of her life here?

"I remember now…"Saiki replied closing her locket.

"I thought we were here to fix my arm not take trips down memory lane" Ed interrupted rather rudely.

"Your patience is about as short as you are" Winry replied.

Ed's eye twitched and made a lunge for Winry but Al held him back "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HIS SHADOW'S EVEN TALLER THEN HIM!"

Ed propped his feet up on the table so Winry could get a new measurement of his actual height.

"Wow it seems you grew 2 feet!" Winry exclaimed "well we can't have you uneven so we'll work on your leg as well. Lucky for you we were half expecting the next time you came to visit you would bust up your arm again so we begun to work on your arm"

"Gee, thanks" Ed replied rolling his eyes "where'd Saiki go?" he asked

"She said she was going to take a walk" Al replied.

Saiki brushed the strands of hair that blew against her face from the breeze. The kitten, which she had name Sara, had planted itself on her shoulder. She had walked down the hill till she saw a burnt wreckage of what used to be a house. It had been Ed and Al's house but why was it was burned down?

"Hey!" she sighed and turned around to face the voice.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Ed asked her somewhat timidly, she nodded. She noticed he had changed clothes now he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. He also had wooden spare limbs in place of his automail.

They continued to walk down the path until they reached an abandoned house. It was Saiki's. Sara jumped off Saiki's shoulder and trailed beside her on the ground. They walked past the house until they got down to the river. It had gotten cooler and Saiki pulled her coat tighter over her. Neither Ed nor Saiki had said a word to each other they just kept walking and taking in the beauty of the quaint little town.

Saiki sat down by the river Ed did the same taking a seat beside her. Sara seemed to be a curious little kitten and was pawing at the water. Saiki couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she watched the curious cat. Ed smiled at the kitten as well. Saiki yawned and decided to lie down on the grass and looked up at the clouds.

"Mew!" Sara let out a yelp as she fell into the water. Ed quickly went over to the water and picked the soaking wet cat out of the water. Saiki sat up taking off her coat and wrapped it around the Sara.

"That's why they say curiosity killed the cat" Ed said with a laugh.

"You mean almost" She replied sticking her tongue out at Ed.

"Do you wanna keep that tongue?" Ed asked with a smirk.

She set the kitten down and stood up, as did Ed.

"Why don't you try and take it then?" Saiki asked with a smirk.

Ed lunged for her arm but Saiki dodged out of the grabbing his good arm and holding it behind his back. Ed managed to twist around and held her arms behind her back instead. Saiki let out a laugh before she flipped him over her back and onto the ground knocking the wind out of him. Saiki smirked and leaned over him.

"Must suck to be beaten so easily by a girl huh?" she asked cockily.

"Oh really?" Ed snickered and used his good leg to sweep her off her feet this time.

Ed kneeled down next to her ready to spite her.

"You were saying?" he asked smugly

Saiki scoffed as she tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"I was" she replied.

They looked at each other before Saiki dipped her head down and kissed him on the lips. Ed was taken aback back her sudden action but recovered quickly and kissed her back. She had placed her hands on his chest as they kissed more and he wrapped his arms around her back pressing her body closer to his. They parted for a couple seconds to catch their breathes both of them sitting up and panting. Ed made an advance again wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her again with more passion. Saiki wrapped an arm around his neck and used the other to lean back as they became more intense.

Saiki let her tank top straps fall off of her shoulders as Ed kissed her neck and moved his hand up her shirt sending tingles up her spine. They had switched positions Ed was now on top. She opened her eyes briefly revealing lustfully red eyes but Ed hadn't noticed the change. Saiki trailed her fingertips up his back making him shiver as they kissed. They were about to escalate it further as Ed kept lifting her shirt up more when images flashed in Saiki's mind all of the sudden.

First it was her mother's death then her sister's death next she saw herself stabbing Orin and the last two images were of Al being destroyed and of herself…killing Ed. They were all images of people she cared about dying or being hurt because of her. Without realizing it she screamed out and pushed Ed off her. She sat on her legs and held her head against her chest.

"Saiki! What is it!" Ed asked quickly taking a seat next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, which she brushed off.

"Get away from me!" she yelled pulling away.

"Wha-What…I do?" Ed stammered, his eyes wide with mixed emotions. His heart twisted tightly he didn't know what to do.

Saiki suddenly stood up and was about to run when Ed grabbed her pulled her against him tightly. She struggled fiercely against but it was to no avail he would let her budge.

"We shouldn't do this…I don't want to hurt you…but I know he's going to make me kill you…I saw it…" She closed her eyes tightly trying to will the images away "I think it would be best…if…we just don't…be near each other…" she finished backing away from him.

Ed sighed and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently "I don't care…I know we'll beat him…plus…" he could help but say this with a smirk "I'm pretty persistent in getting my way so you're gonna have to try harder then that to get rid of me"

Saiki forced a smile back at him. She then bent down and picked up her jacket in which a little white kitten decided to make it her bed. Silently they walked together back to Winry's house.

**A/N: -blushes madly- I'm a perv and I know it! I was listening to Inertia Creeps by Massive Attack while writing that part. My friends dubbed it the 2nd porn song lol and you don't wanna know what the 1st one is. hehe! I wrote this at 2 when I blinked daylight savings time turned it to 3 so therefore I stayed up till 5 am writing this chapter! The least I can get it more reviews! Hope you enjoyed this bit of lust!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Author's Notes: Took a while but I finally got around to writing the chapter! Not as long but I'm suffering from writer's block so you'll have to deal with it:P Enjoy!**

**Shida san: glad you liked it!**

**Uweyen: Keep wishing :P**

**Takgirl2: Thanks for the review!**

**shanksgirl18: hehe! glad you liked that part! lol**

**michelaski: thanks! you need to update your story as well!**

Saiki stared out the window overlooking the green grass. Two days had passed since her little interaction with Ed she had all but sealed herself in the room trying to avoid Ed. Her attempts didn't really work because she eventually had to eat.

The door opened snapping her out of her musings but she didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"Hey are you coming downstairs at all? They're getting ready to put Ed's auto mail on…they usually need some more help" Al asked walking in.

Saiki glanced at him before following him downstairs. Ed was sitting in a chair with Winry and Pinako connecting the auto mail to his limbs. Ed gritted his teeth against the pain and managed to relax somewhat when he saw Saiki walking down the steps.

Saiki and Al took a seat on the couch beside them. She watched as they connected the rest of the wires to his nerves.

'_Must be really painful…' _she thought

"Okay…1…2…3…" Winry started as they turned the connectors at which time Ed let out a yell leaning his head back. He bit his lip to keep from screaming me out anymore. He would have thought out of all the times he had his auto mail reattached to him, he would have gotten more use to the pain. He squeezed the edges of the chair as the pain continued throughout his body.

"Can you guys give us a hand in laying him down over there?" Winry asked. Al nodded and Saiki got up as well.

It appeared that Ed had lost consciousness. Winry put a cool, wet cloth on his forehead before she went to go clean up. Al had also left the room with Pinako leaving Saiki to be the one to watch over him.

'_They're doing this on purpose aren't they?' _Saiki thought raising an eyebrow.

She turned her attention to Ed as he winced in pain when he tried to sit up. He was still in great pain and yet he didn't allow himself to yell out.

"Are you okay?" she asked sitting beside him. All he could really do was nod.

"I'll…be fine. This is…" he winced again "nothing" he held his shoulder in pain.

Saiki removed his hand and began to massage the area. She could feel his tense body start to relax as the pain slipped away from him. As Saiki was about to retract her hand Ed grabbed it and looked up at her. She refused to look at him though for fear the same thing that had happened earlier would happen again. Her body tensed up when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't always have to be on guard" Ed said breaking the silence.

"It's the only way to protect myself…and others" she replied.

"I'll protect you" he replied.

Saiki wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. She just wanted to stay like this, stay with him. His arms around her making her feel safe, she didn't want to do anything except sit there with him. She didn't want to fight anymore or watch the people she loved around her die because of her fight. If the choice did come to that she would gladly give her life for Ed. Equivalent exchange right?

Saiki rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If the time comes to it…to choose between you life or mine…will promise you'll choose your life" she said her voice unwavering.

Ed leaned back to look at her "what are you saying?"

"Will you promise me?" she asked sternly.

He sighed and looked away from her. Saiki stood up and walked to the window. Ed walked up beside her leaning his back against the window and looking down at the floor.

"I don't think I can keep a promise like that…" he finally replied.

She took that as his only answer.

"_Awww…how cute" _the voice Saiki had been dreading the return of. Xavier appeared in front of them. Ed immediately stood in between Saiki and Xavier, which brought a smirk to Xavier's face.

"You think you can protect her?" he asked.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" was Ed's reply and used his alchemy to transmute his arm.

The smirk was still planted on his smug face. Before Ed had time to blink Xavier was beside Saiki and knocked her unconscious before she could react.

"Let her go!" Ed lunged forward.

"She belongs to me" Xavier declared and sent a wave off energy out at Ed knocking him into the wall. With another evil grin he disappeared in a flash taking the unconscious girl with him.

"No!" Ed shouted lunging forward again but only fell flat on his face.

The door opened and in ran Al.

"Brother what happened? Where's Saiki?" he asked.

Ed was on his hands and knees; his face bent down with his blonde bangs covered his eyes. He balled his hands into fists.

"That bastard took her" he replied "But I'm going to get her back"

**Author's Notes: Probably not as good but I know where I'm gonna go with this part...sorta...lol! Be nice and review cause you know you want to!**


	9. Back Again

Shida San: And there's gonna be more:)

michelaski: Here it is finally and exchange I want your new chapter :P

Author's Notes: I finally got around to updating...but only had 2 reviwes from the last chapter so dwindled me wanting to update fast. More review means I'll get off my lazy ass and update faster!

A week of searching had gone by but still there was no sign of Saiki or Xavier and Ed was growing more anxious at each passing minute. He wasn't sure if she was alive or if she was dead which scared him. They had ended up going back to central hoping there would be something there but it offered nothing unfortunately.

"Brother, maybe we should take a break…. you've hardly eaten or slept…" Al requested.

"I'm fine" he replied walking further a head of his brother.

Al sighed in defeat. When Ed was determined to do something he would become too stubborn to be talked out of it. He wanted to find Saiki just as bad as Ed.

Ed sighed and slumped to the ground on the central library steps with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Ed!" Ed looked up to see Maes Hughes (yes he's alive!) running up to them.

Ed stood up as he stopped in front of them to catch his breath.

"Short people are really hard to find" he joked. Ed twitched and glared at the comment.

"Very funny! This better be important" he replied trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well, you want your friend back? Or should I say girlfriend?" Hughes said with a smirk and Ed started to grow red "Anyways, it appears some people have spotted her but it's not for sure" he started

"Where?" Ed interrupted.

Hughes adjusted his glasses and was about to tell them the sighting when Al pointed behind him.

"Hey, isn't that Saiki?" he asked pointed to a young girl seemingly stumbling out an alley looked dazed and confused but also definitely look a lot like Saiki. Ed squinted his eyes then widened them and took off at full speed towards the girl. She looked up just as he neared her and he stopped in front of her panting. He noticed she seemed different but he wasn't sure in what way but he knew it wasn't good.

"Saiki?" he asked her hesitantly.

She blinked a couple times as she looked around at her surroundings before resting her tired looking eyes on Ed.

She felt terrible and probably looked even worse but all that mattered to her was that she found them. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Ed didn't hesitate in returning to the hug.

When she felt she was safe Saiki let the fatigue take over and went unconscious in his arms. Ed picked her up and carried her back to Al and Hughes with a look of relief on his face.

"She just needs to rest" Ed said

Hughes nodded "I'll get you a room to stay in" he replied and led the two to a place to stay for the a couple days.

Ed placed Saiki in one of two beds and went to get some water and some food for when she awoke. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. He returned some hours later with a drink and food on a tray to find her sitting up in the bed. Ed set the tray down next to the bed and she Saiki allowed him to sit across from her on the bed.

"You okay? What happened? What did he do to you?" Ed asked though more questions still remained within him unasked.

"Yeah…I think…. I don't really remember what happened I was out a lot of the time. He was performing rituals n me but it seemed like they weren't working…then I was unconscious again and I woke up in an alley. Now I'm here…" she replied.

Ed nodded "the important thing is that you're back"

Saiki had started to eat some of the sandwiches and soup that he had brought for her although she found it a little unnerving that he was watching her eat and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, I didn't make it" Ed tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. Saiki laughed a little.

Saiki the half eaten food back on the tray and took a drink of water before looking back at Ed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked but she only shook her head.

Saiki leaned over and grabbed his human hand. Ed looked at her.

Saiki then leaned towards him and gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?" Ed asked still somewhat shocked again from the kiss.

"For everything…" she replied back with a smile but then it faded to a yawn.

"You should get some more rest to recover your strength" Ed said standing up and picking the food tray up as she got under the covers. Quietly, he made his way out of the room.

Saiki had turned onto her side and blinked her eyes. When she reopened them they were pure black but faded back to their regular color as she closed her eyes and entered sleep.

A/N: -insert dramatic music here- OoOoOoO what's gonna happen next! Actually...I don't even know but what I do know is that if I don't get more then 2 reviews no one will know what's gonna happen! gives puppy eyes please review!


	10. Controlled

* * *

A/N: I'm not dead! Just lack inspiration! But seeing as how I've updated I seem to have gotten it back! W00t! Enjoy!

michelaski: You're story rocks too! Thanks for the review!

i.swear.to.drunk.im.not.god: I'm glad I did! Here's the update!

Shida San: Here's more for you to read then!

Chelsea: Thanks for the review and I read Shojo Beat too! lol

Curo-Hatake1: hehe yay! thanks for reviewing, hope you like this one too!

The next day Ed knocked on the door to Saiki's room but there was no answer. He knocked for a second time and when there was still no answer he slowly opened the door. He was surprised to find her room was empty before he noticed the open window. Ed ran back downstairs to where Al was waiting.

"Where's Saiki?" Al asked when he down the steps solo.

"That's what I want to know" he replied heading towards the front door with Al following along. They both hurried to central headquarters in hopes someone saw her leave.

They didn't need to ask anybody or even search for long before they found Saiki, who was creating hell for the place. She was only walking down the hall but as soldiers would try to stop her from going further she used her telekinesis to merely throw the out of her way. Her eyes had turned completely black as another soldier came up to grab her from behind but she swung around kicking him in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck. Ed and Al grimaced at the sound of cracking bones. Even if she killed him in the process Ed had to try to stop her.

"Saiki stop!" Ed yelled managing to catch her off guard and grabbing her arm. For a moment she only stared at him with black emotionless eyes before she slammed him into a nearby wall as well.

"Brother!" Al ran towards Saiki and grabbed her arms holding them behind her back. Although she was strong she was unable to break free from Al.

"Saiki what's wrong with you?" Ed asked placing his hands on her shoulder in effort to calm her struggling but she only glared at him.

He sighed having no clue as to what to do. Yesterday she seemed to be fine so why had she suddenly changed into a heartless killer.

"What the…?" Al snapped him out of his dazed thoughts to see that Saiki had somehow vanished.

"Where the hell'd she go? How?" Ed stuttered.

They soon heard commotion coming from Mustang's office. They quickly ran into the office to see Riza had her gun trained on Saiki and Mustang was standing with one gloved hand raised ready to snap, he seemed to be somewhat amused by the situation. Saiki had conjured up fire. They were going to play fire with fire.

"Hawkeye, lower your weapon" Mustang commanded. She hesitated at first before doing as she was told to.

Saiki raised a hand ready to throw a fireball at them when she suddenly turned around and threw it at Ed instead. He managed to throw himself out of the way but just barely getting hit on the arm. Mustang was about to snap his fingers when Ed stopped him.

"It's not her" Ed said, "She's being controlled by Xavier"

"Give the pipsqueak a prize" was the snide remark coming from Saiki's mouth but from Xavier.

He was using Saiki to get to him.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with this?" Ed growled.

"You're no match for neither me nor Saiki" was the reply. Ed was about to get into fighting stance when Riza came up behind Saiki and used the butt of her gun to her knock her unconscious. Al caught Saiki's unconscious form and Mustang looked at both of them.

"You should get her out of here before she kills any more of my men" he stated.

"It wasn't her…" Ed replied.

"That's why she's not going to be arrested so you better hurry" he said.

Ed and Al hurriedly left Central with Saiki and back to the motel they were previously staying at. Ed had carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He was still debating whether or not he should leave her alone when she began to come to.

Saiki slowly opened up her eyes blinking a few times before noticing Ed was there staring at her curiously. Her head was pounding and her vision kept blurring at times. Soon everything that had happened was starting to come back to her, of what she had done. Saiki rolled herself on to her side away from Ed. She couldn't bear to look at him after killing someone and then trying to kill him. Yet he seemed unphased by that still staying next to her.

"Go away" she said the stubborn alchemist didn't budge.

Ed rested his hand on her arm gently turning her so that she was facing him. Saiki struggled against her pounding skull to sit up but still refused to look him in the eyes.

"I couldn't control my body…but I could se what was going on…what I did…" she explained trailing off.

"It wasn't you doing that it was Xavier" Ed replied.

Saiki ignored him and made her way to the bathroom returning with a damp cloth and a first aid kit. She sat back down next to him on the bed. She had him take his coat off revealing his black sleeveless top.

"This is going to sting…" Saiki informed.

Ed's arm twitched painfully at the contact but it was nothing compared to have automail put on. Saiki soon dressed the wound. Both of them stayed silent throughout the process.

"It's the least I can do after giving you the injury in the first place" she whispered.

"It's nothing, I've had much worse" Ed replied trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Saiki glared at him and got off the bed walking towards the door.

"It's going to get much worse…" she thought sorrowfully.

A/N: Finally...took a while but I finally got around to knowing what to write! Hopefully it's enough for reviews!


End file.
